Sees a Dream in the Sky
by Karma's Best Friend
Summary: Full summary inside BloodClan has fallen into chaos. With the death of Scourge and Bone, many different cats vie for the vacated position of leader. Frost, a young she-cat caught in the crossfire, escapes with like-minded others and create a new Clan at
1. Kill Her

**Summary:**** BloodClan has fallen into chaos. With the death of Scourge and Bone, many different cats vie for the vacated position of leader. Frost, a young she-cat caught in the crossfire, escapes with like-minded others and create a new Clan at the base of the mountains. But will a bloody prophecy that brings old Clans and new alike together be the ruin of this newfound peace?**

A/N: I have deicded that this and Dawnstar's Glory will be the only two stories on a fixed update schedule. I'm sorry for fans of Woods and Origins, but I'm way too overworked right now to tackle more than this.

---

Frost panted, her paws rising clouds of dust as she pounded around the corner of an alley in Twolegplace. She could hear the ferocious yowls of the pursuing cats behind her, lackeys of Night, a rival cat trying to become the next Scourge by emulating his brutality.

_He's hardly going to become the next leader of BloodClan if he murders us all!_ She distractedly thought in some small corner of her mind as she strove to reach the meeting place ahead of the pursuing cats.

She skidded around a corner….

And come to a screeching halt. _Oh, no!_ Advancing down the alley towards her was Night himself, with Patch and Moon on either side of him. Night smiled cruelly, exposing his long fangs. "Hello, Frost."

Frost could not remember why she became a contender for leading in the first place, considering she had almost none of the qualities she would need to lead in a place like this. She hated fighting, would only do it if pressed, and never killed if she could help it. But her mouse-brained brother had spread the idea that she was going to several other cats vying for the position of leader had taken offense. Night, for one.

So when Frost had caught wind of the fact that some cats were planning to leave, she had immediately jumped on the bandwagon. She was, in fact, heading to the gathering place where they were all supposed to go before leaving when the pieces of crowfood had jumped her.

She sat slowly, aware of the fact that her pursuers were padding up behind her. Ignoring them, she said calmly "Night. Good to see you again." The foul old tom purred in amusement, a reek of crowfood washing over Frost. "I think you know why I'm here, Frost. So nice to catch you on your own." He stood up and walked away, but Moon and Patch remained, as did the cats bhind her.

Night glanced over his shoulder.

"Kill her."

And all at once, the sky fell in on Frost's head. Or so it seemed. In reality, it was six cats in slightly better condition then Frost, all attacking at once. She fought, certainly, but it was hopeless. She felt, rather then heard, a low, raspy purr rumble in her ear. Then, ever so slowly, a set of fangs descended onto her neck for the killing bite……

_I guess this is it, _she thought. _I'll never see the outside world…._

And then the teeth were yanked away from her neck, and a shocked yowl rang out.


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Well, that was fairly exciting. Thank you for the review, Pepper Lane. I'm glad you liked both the story and my style. :D

---

As the weight of the other cat was lifted off her, Frost jumped to her feet and whipped around. Standing behind her were four cats, three she recognized and one she didn't. The one that she didn't had Patch in his mouth, his body half off the ground as he flailed and yowled wildly.

"Flash? Poppy? Wind?" Frost asked, looking from one to another. "And who's-!" She was cut off by Moon, a skinny dark gray she-cat and one of Night's lackeys, tackling her. "OOF! Get off, you mangy, stinking, piece of crowfood!" Frost hissed ferociously, butting her head into Moon's stomach. The "stinking piece of crowfood" let out a heavy breath and went flying into the wall that bordered the alley.

"Come on!" yowled Flash, taking off and running. Frost whipped around and pounded after him. "Where were you?" Poppy asked impatiently, "The rest of us have been there for ages, and we've been waiting on you!" "Well, as you can see, I had a little run in with Night." answers Frost impatiently. "Look out, we're here" mewed Wind from out in front as she swerved into a small gap in a Twoleg fence.

The fence opened up into a overgrown lawn, a multitude of cats sitting in various clumps. Flash, Poppy, Wind and Frost made their own, glancing around them. "I see Mist finally got Holly to join. What a waste of hard-caught mice." Poppy muttered.

Frost caught a familiar scent, and the unfamiliar brown tabby tom that had pulled Patch off of her came and sat next to them. "Sorry about not introducing myself earlier. My name is Fang." "Frost smiled at him. "I'm Frost."

Their smashing start was interrupted by an old gray she-cat jumping onto a pile of boards at the far end of the lawn. "Listen up!" she yowled. As the muttered conversation died down, she glared around at all of them before continuing. "As you all very well know, this situation is getting completely out of hand. BloodClan is disintegrating, and we either need to leave, or die. Frost here,"-Frost ducked her head as nearly every cat turned to look at her- "Was nearly killed by Night and his little friends." Smoke raised her voice to a yowl. "So we're getting out of here! Away from the needless bloodshed! Away from starving to death!"

Several cats were on their feet, yowling agreement.

"And we are doing it tonight! You all know what to do. You will be in your groups. One designated cat will be the group leader, who will report to me. The groups with the best hunters will get us food. They will stay near the middle. Groups with the strongest cats travel on the perimeter. Queens will stay with the hunting groups. Come to me if you have forgotten your group!"

Frost stuck with Flash, Poppy and Fang. Wind had gone off somewhere, and Poppy was craning her slender neck to try to see her. A minute later, she pulled her head down, looking relived. "There she is." A minute later, Wind came plowing through the crowds of organizing cats. "I've just been to see Smoke. She says our group is right next to and to the left of hers. Flash nodded, kneading his claws into the ground.

Wind looked around and grinned at Frost. "Are you ready to go make a life for ourselves?"


	3. Travels

A/N: Sorry for the wait! My computer broke down, and it took forever to fix it.

Thank you for the favorite stories add, flowerfern. I appreciate it.

---

Frost sighed. It had been a hard day, and already she had had to stop and help pull a thorn out of Poppy's foot. Nothing else had happened, although she guessed their large band of cats was lucky it had not encountered resistance leaving Twolegplace. And there were plenty of delicious mice in Barley's barn.

She rested her head on her paws. With her luck, the rest of the trip would be filled with famine, plague, and a pestilence of rats, dogs, and nasty loners. She curled up and drifted into a restless sleep.

---

"Frost?" a voice called, and a paw jabbed her in the side. Frost blearily lifted her head, blinking up at Poppy, who was standing over her. The creamy she-cat had a worried expression on her face, and her brown paw was raised to prod Frost again. "I'm up, I'm up." mewed Frost hastily, getting to her feet. "What's up?"

All around her, cats were getting back into their respective groups. A kit shot past, scrabbling in the hay, while his irritated looking mother followed at a more sedate pace. "Smoke wants us to get moving. It seems there's a storm coming." remarked Flash over his shoulder as he herded the unruly kit back to his mother.

As the mass of cats become organized and plodded out of the barn, Smoke at the head, Frost slid over and murmured to Wind, who happened to be next to her "If there's a storm coming, why don't we wait it out in Barley's barn? It doesn't make sense to-!" Frost was cut off as rain started to dump down in the cats, soaking them to the bone. Frost thought she heard thunder in the distance, but the noise of the road up ahead masked it.

"Follow me!" yowled Smoke, after the barrage of monsters coming in both directions came to a temporary stop. She padded onto the road, followed by the rest of her cats, staying in formation.

Frost pricked up her ears as she walked across the biting surface of the road, but there were thankfully no signs of monsters coming either way.

As the last cats plodded onto the hard dirt on the other side, lightning illuminated a lone figure collapsed in the middle of the road.


	4. Death

A/N: Quicker update this time. Thank Goddess.

icetalon11- Fang is relatively new to Smoke's group, but not to BloodClan. Frost usually stays away from other cats for her own safety, which is why she might not have seen him before.

---

Frost, without thinking, took off, her paws numb to the cold asphalt. As she neared the figure, she found it to be an older tom by the name of Stone. She stopped, standing over him, and saw with horror a raw, infected gash in his side. The old cat had succumbed to the raging infection in the deep wound. "Oh, Stone." she whispered. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

She sunk her teeth into his scruff and dragged him to the other side of the road. A wail went up from his daughter, a pretty ginger she-cat named Spark, and she pushed her nose into his fur.

Frost blinked. For a moment, she had though she had seen a double image of Stone. Then she realized that it was not a double image.

Stone was looking down at his own body, his mouth open in horror. But the sitting Stone looked different then the dead body lying next to him. That Stone's eyes were half-closed and filmy, and his coat was matted and splattered with mud. The Stone that seemed still living eyes were bright, and seemed to be reflecting…starlight?

Suddenly, two cats with stars in their fur and reflecting off their eyes, just like Stone, appeared. They nudged the elderly tom to his feet, and Frost saw a profound look of relief on the dark grey tom's face before all three vanished.

"Frost? Are you okay?" Poppy was staring at her with a worried look on her face. "You've been staring into space for a while now." I'm fine." Frost mewed. I was just thinking about Stone."

"We're staying here for the night." announced Flash, striding over. "Smoke's said."

Frost practically collapsed where she stood, only waiting to drag herself under the hedge. She felt Poppy and Wind press in on either side, but was only semi- aware of their warmth. Her mind kept returning to Stone's spirit, or whatever it was.

_Who were those cats? _She thought briefly, and then, falling into sleep, she thought nothing at all.

---

Frost woke suddenly, startled into awareness by breath on her whiskers. A young tom was about an inch away from her face, his green eyes glowing expectantly.

"Gah!" Frost yelped, skidding into a sitting position. "Who are you?" she asked, staring hard at the small tabby cat. "I'm Wildpaw!" he mewed enthusiastically. "And my mom, Lightfoot's somewhere around here." he added, peeking over his shoulder.

_Wildpaw? Lightfoot? Are these….Clan cats?_


	5. Prophecy

A/N: This chapter was written at five in the morning, so pardon my sloppiness. Dialogue is not one of my strong fronts.

---

"Are you……from a Clan?" Frost asked cautiously. "Yup!" Wildpaw mewed. "We're both from WindClan!"

"WILDPAW!"

A ginger and white she-cat was padding up the hill towards them, looking very annoyed, and for the first time Frost took a good look at her surroundings. She was most emphatically not under the hedge at the edge of the road; she was instead standing at the top of a starlit hill, a small pond at the bottom of one side and all-encompassing darkness at the bottom of the other.

"Wildpaw, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! You're not to go close to the border of StarClan-!" She broke off with a startled sounding squeak when she saw Frost next to Wildpaw, and her eyes narrowed briefly before she caught Frost's scent.

"Oh! Wildpaw, who's this?" she mewed, padding over the rise and standing in front of them. "I dunno, I just found her lying out here! I don't think she's from a Clan, and she smells like crow-!" He was cut off by his mother giving him a smart cuff around the ears. "No matter where she's from, I doubt she's deaf, so you keep a civil tongue in your head!"

"Sorry." muttered the tabby tom, stealing a glance at Frost and running off to sit next to his mother. Lightfoot fixed a challenging gaze on her, mewing "It is a valid statement, though. What are you doing here?" Frost, taken aback by the glare in the spotted she-cats eyes, stammered out "I- I don't know. I think I must be dreaming, but-"

She was cut off when the entire scene rippled, like it was turning to water, and then faded to darkness. "Lightfoot? Wildpaw?" she yowled, swinging her head blindly side to side. There was no reply, but both their scents still hung in the pitch black air. Suddenly, an unfamiliar, rasping meow sounded directly in her ear.

"_**Old and new will come together.**_

_**The sky will shatter and weep**_

_**Cats and cats again shall die, **_

_**And Blood will rise anew."**_

"Wait!" screamed Frost. "Who are you? Please!" But no reply came, and when she next opened her eyes, it was dawn.


End file.
